


Occupied

by drmsqnc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not MC, Romance at some point, Slow Burn, Some Supernatural Elements, Well obviously, dont worry about that, hoo boy, i think youll see i have no idea what im doing, slowest burn in your life, that major character death isnt what you guys are thinking lol, there is mc tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: So now there's the voice of a dead girl in your head. You think that if you had actually been going insane, it would have been a better deal than this ridiculousness.





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> aye ive had this in my mind for a bit and decided hey why not

   

 

 

> **o·ccu·py**
> 
> **/ˈäkyəˌpī/**
> 
> [ok-yuh-pahy]
> 
> _verb_
> 
> 1.
> 
> to take, fill up (space, time, etc.) or have possession of.
> 
>  

* * *

“Hey, Yoosung. How much would it cost to admit yourself into a psych ward?”

Yoosung blinks at you. 

Then he laughs.

“I don’t know,” he hums in thought, sticking his fork into another piece of unidentifiable meat and bringing it to his mouth. He swallows then winces, shivering at the taste. 

**They should ban school lunches from existing entirely.**

“Does doing something like that even cost money?” You continued on the trail of thought.

**Bunch of sadistic bastards.**

“Hmm,” Yoosung’s posture changed, his voice digging down into a deeper roll as he put his hands on the table gracefully. “We know you’re basically giving yourself in because you think you’re crazy, but we all know you probably won’t get better so just give us the bucks. This capitalist economy doesn’t run off of good wishes you know.”

You broke down into laughter at his imitation and he lost his composure as well, wrinkles crinkling the skin beside his eyes joyfully, some kind of sauce smeared across his bottom lip where he didn’t wipe it off.

“But why the sudden interest?” He asked, swirling his fork at you with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me my best friend is getting crazy on me.”

You hummed at that, swirling a mint around in your mouth, gaining weird pleasure from the clinking of the hardened candy against your teeth. 

“You need to re-dye your hair,” You commented off-handedly, successfully diverting your friend’s attention. He looked up as if he could see to the top of his head that way, the tip of his tongue poking out, and you sighed at the absolute ridiculousness.

**Maybe he should try a bright neon green.**

You snorted, begrudgingly agreeing. Would fit him, what with that gamer he liked so much.

“Ah, there’s the bell,” Yoosung jolted, still frowning at his messy locks that were a shade of faded yellow with the brown starting to show beneath. He wailed childishly. “You were right!”

“It’d do you well to know that I am always right,” You clarified, getting to your feet and tapping his head with your tray. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He rolled his eyes, and the violet seemed to glitter beneath his eyelashes. Yoosung still had the weirdest eyes you’d ever seen, heck, would probably ever see. You held the suspicion they were contacts, though he had denied it every time. Accompanied by the bags beneath his eyes from the consequence of late night gaming, and that careless, wide smile, he was quite the weirdo in general. “See you later.”

“Later, blondie,” You bid your farewell, getting lost in the hectic scramble of students making their way to the next class. 

Once he was out of view your smile faded.

**You chickened out.**

“Yeah, shut up,” You murmured underneath your breath. “He’s too sweet to handle my messed up problems.”

**Should I be insulted?**

_Very_ , you thought, ignoring the squawk of indignation. This whole thing was bull anyway. How were you supposed to tell your best friend that the voice of some dead chick was inhabiting your brain?

**Exactly like that. With that phrasing and everything.**

Yeah, that dead chick. The one that had showed up randomly about a couple weeks beforehand to take up living space in your mind. Lets just say that at that time you were _not_ happy. 

Well, not to say that you were happy now, but at least you were used to it. You had by this time gotten over a mental breakdown, finally accepting that there was someone that was now attached to your soul. 

**Sometimes I think you don’t appreciate me.**

“Well what would make you think that?” You mumbled sarcastically, making a passerby glance at you oddly as you walked through the door to your class. You hissed at him playfully, amused at how he walked away as if the devil was at his heels.

**Careful. Wouldn’t want to be labeled as the crazy girl who talks to herself, now would you?**

You mentally scoffed, sitting down. You were already seen as abnormal, who cared if the rumors spread worse?

**Good point.**

“-/N. Y/N?”

“Here!” you twitched and answered to the role-call your professor was shouting.

“Next time try not to space out into wonderland, Miss L/N,” He raised a gray eyebrow, leaving a couple snickers from around the room in his wake.

“Yes sir,” you said, your face burning something fierce.

You wondered if it was possible to choke a non-existent being as the voice inside your head blasted a laugh that bounced around your skull.

You didn’t even know what she was. A ghost? Some kind of consciousness? When you had asked her, the answer had been vague.

 **No idea,** she had said. **Thought I died. Turns out I didn’t, and now I’m in your head. Doesn’t get much better than that.**

You didn’t trust that one bit. Of course you had nothing to prove that she was lying, though that didn’t stop your scrutiny. She had told you her name was MC for goodness sake.

 _MC._ What kind of bogus, raggedy ass name was that? It was stupid, that’s what, and with every comment her voice made inside your head you were convinced that you may have slipped off the plane of sanity. 

Hence why you had tried to gain help from your best friend…only to, in your resident's words best, chicken out. It was probably for the best. Yoosung, while open minded, was likely not to believe you anyway.

**You really should tell him. That would throw that angsty kid out for a ride.**

_Angsty?_

You frowned, picturing the yellow fluff ball of energy and pouts and attachment issues that you had known since you boarded at the campus. If anything, he was the sun. What was she talking about?

 **Sometimes acts are easy to see through _,_** MC’s voice trailed off before you could question her, leaving you with questions you couldn’t be bothered to relay.

“Miss L/N!”

You jerked out of your head again, only to find your professor staring at you in disappointment. 

“If you are going to daydream in my class then please leave.”

“Sorry sir,” You stuttered, bowing your head slightly. “Won’t do it again.”

“You’d better keep your promise this time, Miss L/N,” he frowned, his mustache moving with him to further accentuate his irritation.

MC laughed in your head again, enjoying your torture, and you wanted to gouge your eyes out.


End file.
